


Last Day At Stormcage

by afteriwake



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was finally free, and the Doctor wanted to make sure she got out of Stormcage in one piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Day At Stormcage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Doctor/River ficathon where I got the prompt "the day River leaves Stormcage for the last time. Bonus if it involves explosions."

She was packing her things up. When the Doctor fixed the cracks, fixed the universe, and his poorly kept secret of faking his death was exposed, it was decided that River Song’s time at Stormcage should come to an end. She didn’t kill him, after all, so why should she have to spend time behind bars? She looked at the small cell and smiled. It hadn’t been a _bad_ place to be, especially considering she had left whenever she felt like it. But being free would be wonderful.

She smiled wider when she head the familiar _vworp-vworp-vworp_ of the TARDIS park outside her cell. The Doctor stepped out, and pointed his sonic at her jail cell door. “Sweetie, the guards are supposed to let me out,” she said, continuing to pack her things.

“Yes, well, I want to get you out of here _now_ ,” he said.

“Problems? Or just impatience?” she said.

“Problems,” he replied. He went to her shelf and looked at it. “Apparently your release gave a few other inmates some ideas.”

She opened her mouth the reply when the ground beneath her feet began to shake as an explosion rocked the prison. She fell onto her bed, and the Doctor managed to catch the last two items on the shelf as they fell off. “Well, throw those in the suitcase,” she said.

He moved over and put the items in, and she took the last two things she had on the bed and put them in and zipped it up. The alarms began to go off as she lifted it off her bed. She could hear the guards running down the hallway. The Doctor took the suitcase from her and pushed her out of her cell. She opened the door to the TARDIS and he followed her in, shutting the doors behind him. Another explosion rocked the prison and River fell forward into the railing as the Doctor fell face first onto the floor.

She hurried to the console and began to throw the switches and put the TARDIS in flight. The Doctor picked himself up, leaving the suitcase on the floor, and went up to the console. “One of these days I’ll speak to you about flying the TARDIS better than I do,” he said.

“Well, that won’t be today,” she said with a smile. He went up to her and moved her hands away from the console, holding them in his own. “What is it, my love?”

“You’re free,” he said.

“Well, yes, that’s what happens when the man I was accused of murdering cheats death and then lets the authorities know,” she said, pulling one of her hands free and caressing his cheek. “If you hadn’t done that I would have been in that cell until I died.”

“No you wouldn’t. You’d be escaping whenever you felt like it for trysts with me,” he said with a grin.

“And you get so cheeky about that, too,” she said with a smile. 

“Well, I’m your husband. I’m allowed to get cheeky with you. After all, don’t you find it part of my charm?”

“I do,” she said with a laugh. She leaned in and kissed him, savoring her first kiss with her husband as a free woman. Suddenly the sound of a cloister bell filled the room. “That’s odd,” she said. “I set course for Omega III.”

The Doctor went to the doors and cautiously opened it. The same alarms that had gone off before competed with the cloister bell in which sound was louder and more annoying. “We haven’t left Stormcage,” he said, slamming the door shut and going to the controls.

“That’s impossible!” she said. Another explosion happened and it was all she could do to keep standing. The Doctor had been thrown back against the railing, and he had one hand on his back as he threw switches and pulled levers. River made her way to the door and opened it. “I still see my old home,” she said.

“Why aren’t we leaving?” the Doctor said, finally pushing the big red button on the console. River nearly fell out the door as the TARDIS finally left Stormcage by blasting through the roof. 

“Oxygen field!” she shouted at him as she struggled to get back inside.

“Right,” he said. Then he got a look at her and ran over to pull her back in. He pulled her in as well as he could, and they ended up sprawled on the floor, the Doctor on the bottom and River on top of him. “I got you in,” he said with a grin.

“And I’ve got you in my favorite position,” she said with a smirk.

“Yes, but here on the floor?” he protested.

“I’ll take you wherever I can get you,” she said, her smile softening into a smirk.

“You’ll have me for a while yet,” he said. “At least we can get off the floor.”

She shook her head and kissed him softly. “Always complaining, you,” she said, moving off him and standing up. She offered him a hand and he got up as well. “So, where are we headed?”

“I thought you might like to stop in on your parents for a bit,” he said.

“I’d rather hoped for some time alone with you,” she said suggestively.

“We could always wait to see your parents,” he said as she stood in front of him and began undoing his bow tie. She nodded, and then pulled to bow tie off and threw it on the floor. Then she grabbed him by the coat and pulled him close. “I have to change coordinates or else we’ll be right outside their home and you _know_ Amelia’s going to see her and come in.”

She sighed, then let him go. “While you figure out some place for us to go, I’m going to take a shower. A nice, long, hot shower that I sincerely hope I do not find myself alone in.” She went to her luggage and picked it up. “You have five minutes to join me, Doctor, or you’ll just have to wait.” And with that she headed towards his rooms.

She had just opened the door when she heard him running to catch up. She opened the door and set her suitcase inside, then turned and looked at him. “I’m not too late?” he asked, bent over at the waist to catch his breath.

“Not at all,” she said, her voice like a purr. “You’re right on time.” When he stood up she grabbed his coat again and pulled him into the room. This was a wonderful start to her first day of freedom…


End file.
